spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
BP VS PI War
This is the events that happened in the war between Box Productions and PI...and some other things. Pre-War * Purple copies Polar's stuff on multiple occasions * i forgot some stuff * The SBFW: Corruption era starts * Polar creates Fakality Island, which CrazySponge claims to rip-off Mr. Craps' Survivor 2.0 but Polar denies this * The host is Boxy the Box, which CrazySponge claims is from Box Junior! but Polar denies this also * Polar creates a Cut-Out ad making fun of it on ChooTube * Crazy makes fun of Piece in An Actual Plot * Box Productions in a Nutshell * Polar tries to leak BP's secret projects on Discord * Crazy makes fun of PI in Count Crazy * Crazy blatantly refuses to finish an episode of SpongeBob's NEW Fanon Wiki * Polar announces The SBFW Movie * Polar sees SBFW: The Musical and calls it copying as a joke * Purple and Crazy get pissed * Crazy and FD try to tell Polar and Bot where the Cut-Out ad is * Crazy tells Polar to piss him off * Polar does that by leaking that dm * Crazy makes one more comment about it War *CrazySponge Declares war *SBFW: Civil War era starts *CrazySponge dms Polar some strict guidelines about the war on Discord *Removes HFB from Temmie Central *The Alternative Company becomes allies with BP *Removes Nintendo crossover from Temmie Central * ends the war because it is stupid *PolarTem Puts HFB back on Temmie Central *CrazySponge starts the war back up again *HFB is removed again from Temmie Central *Polar removes the quote on the BP page, but Crazy puts it back *Polar edits this page, showing the leaked projects, Crazy removes it *Polar temporarily removes SpongeBob's NEW Fanon Wiki from Box Productions *Polar argues that you can't removes shows from other people's channels because they have already acquired the rights to the show for a certain amount of time but Crazy thinks that that logic is stupid *Alternative puts a random message on SpongeBob's NEW Fanon Wiki, GraniteToast1992 removes it. *Alternative then puts two meaningless messages in Polar's discord DM * sides with PI *GraniteToast1992 sides with PI *Polar sides with BP *CrazySponge is confused by the previous message *Polar claims to have taken a dump on the BP tower, purely because Crazy told him to do something dramatic *CrazySponge gets pissed again *Polar calls Hoopla's Pillow "Hoopla's Spoon", and claims Crazy forced him to say something like that *CrazySponge denies that *Crazy holds Polar at gunpoint until he makes Everything Wrong With Hoopla's Pillow *Crazy denies this *Crazy throws a gun off a bridge *SpongeBot678 sides with PI *Polar removes SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki: The Movie from Cut-Out, and says that Piece doesn't compete with it *Crazy then says in his mind "IT DOES COMPETE!" *Polar then adds a new update to Piece and user profiles, which was most likely stolen from Crazy. *Polar then creates SBFW Alert and leaves Boxazines *Purple creates Evicted!, which might be a rip-off of Fakality Island *This happens on Discord: **Crazy: uh great **polar is copying us again **he added a new update to piece right now **and added user profiles **and then polar made a magazine **even tho he writes for mine **and then added a section **FROM MY MAGAZINE **Polar: is it not common for streaming services to have profiles? **Crazy: im just saying that u added it right after me **Polar: also, crazy, you're fired from sbwp and I quit boxazines **Crazy: why **Polar: I quit boxazines because of sbfw alert, and you're fired from pluto because **Crazy: but why did u make sbfw alert **was it because i didn't write that one episode **Polar: maybe **Crazy: ill write it **on one condition **which is for u to cancel your magazine and join back to boxazines **Polar: ummm **ill think about it while I'm on Christmas wikibreak and then let you know * BP announces the BP Style, a nonsensical video game console set to rival the Picon * PI announces Patrick's Quest, a game initially based upon Zero Plot Whatsoever but later reworked after BP refuses to give PI the rights to make a game based on the show * TheJasbre202 sides with PI. * Jasbre Corp., Plush Puppy Co., Damn Fool Productions and Spectromite Entertainment declare war on BP. * Purple and Matchy stay out of the war by joining Pulsar, a neutral company. (Pulsar owns Exotic Productions which is no longer allied with either side) * Jasbre Corp. and TheJasbre202 enter the neutral zone, then exit the war altogether. * PI exits the war for the second time. * GraniteToast1992 exits the war. * Plush Puppy Co. exits the war. * A peace treaty is created. * Spectromite Entertainment exits the war following a deal between and CrazySponge. * PI creates the BP-PI Peace Treaty, which BP accepts * BP waits for Lock to leave * Lock still doesn't leave * Travis makes a crat request, and a proposal to remove the 4th content ownership rule * Nobody wants that * Travis tries to bribe CS into supporting his crat request by saying if it it passes, he could make CS crat again, but Crazy says NO. Post-War * The SBFW: Civil War era ends * The SBFW: Unite! era begins *BP and PI announce plans for a movie based on the war lock finally leavesCategory:Box Productions Category:PI Category:Wars